Forget Me NotRepost
by lolly4eva
Summary: He loves her,and she loves him.But they were not supposed to love each other.She pushed him away,but things happened that changed her mind.This is a REPOST because my previous one was broken.It's Loe.Not my best but hope u'll like it!Tnx for reading!


'Lilly...I love you..'

Joe Gray was making the right decision. He is. But Lilly never seem to notice how right this things is. Because for her,the right thing for Joe to do was to follow her bestfriend which was his girlfriend and tell her he was sorry for kissing her bestfriend. Confusing isn't it. Well,I'll tell you the details. Joe is dating Miley. But when Miley was out of town for her concert tour,Joe was left with Lilly. He found her amazing and lovely and wonderful. And he found himself falling truly madly deeply with her.

_Flash Back_

_'So....it's kind of awkward isn't it?'_

_To break the awkward silence between them,Lilly begun the non-sense talk. Joe nodded his head and then laughed at their dorky-ness._

_'Well,it isn't surprising because this is our first time hanging out alone. Without Miley.'_

_Lilly said shrugging. It was true. It was their first time hanging out without Miley. Actually,it was their first time talking. Well,not that it's proper but still._

_'Um,something you wanna do?'_

_Joe asked finally relaxing. Lilly laid her back on the couch's back and crossed her arms to think of what to do in a boring Saturday noon. Oliver was supposed to be there but he couldn't make it because of his sick little brother who need a big bro's care. Nick couldn't make it,too because he has a date with Selena. Kevin was in his room chatting with his girlfriend,Ashley. Why the heck they need to hangout?Well,simple. Because Miley told them to so that Joe wouldn't seek for another girl in the beach. She was pretty much confident that Joe will never fall for Lilly._

_'Let's see..how about..um...skate board?Oh,how about surfing?'_

_Lilly asked excitedly. Joe grinned and was about to jump out of the house to the beach when Lilly realized something._

_'Ah!We aren't supposed to go out. Miley told us she wants us only here in your house.'_

_Lilly said wrinkling her nose as if trying to figure out why. Joe frowned and groaned at the same time._

_'Oh come on Lilly. She's not here so there's no way she would find out. Unless you would tell her'_

_He said dragging Lilly out of the house and at the beach. Lilly chuckled and obeyed Joe._

_HMHMHMHM_

_Once they reached the beach,they didn't waste any second and they ran into the water to enjoy the warm beach. They surfed and surfed until they were tired and out of breathe. They finally decided to go home when the moon was already on the dark sky. Joe walked Lilly home because he knew how dangerous it is for a girl like her to walk in the middle of the night. And as they were walking,laugher were all around them._

_'Let's do the 20 doors(A/U;sorry guys. I dunno what it is called in America. It's the game that like,question and answer thing. Thing that will help two people to get to know each other.)'_

_Joe said excitedly. He suddenly wanted to know Lilly more._

_'sure. You first'_

_'Okay. So,what is your full name?'_

_He asked. And Lilly knot her forehead and chuckled._

_'Is that even necessary?I mean,come on I never liked my...'_

_Lilly mumbled but when she saw Joe looking at her with 'just answer me' look,she stopped and just answered him._

_'Lillian Jasmine Truscott. I know,it's kind of flower-y. Is it even a word?'_

_Joe giggled._

_'You've got a pretty name. I like it.'_

_Lilly smiled and blushed a little. She have never heard someone tell that._

_'So,your turn'_

_'Well,I'm Joseph Adam Gray.'_

_Lilly nodded as if she didn't know._

_'Um,what flowers do you like?'_

_'I like Lilly'_

_Joe said smiling. Lilly raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms._

_'are you teasing me Joseph?'_

_'oh,well,Lillian?'_

_Lilly gave him a funny face._

_'Answer the question,Lilly'_

_'Fine. I like Forget-me-not.'_

_Lilly said._

_'oh,that flower is cute!So,why do you like it?'_

_'Did you know every flower has its own meaning?'_

_Lilly asked and Joe shook his head to no._

_'Well,they have. Forget-me-not means 'True Love' and 'Memories'.And that's why I like it. It isn't just pretty but also meaningful.'_

_Joe nodded at the new discovery. He didn't knew Lilly would be this romantic._

_Their getting to know each other went on and on and they learned that they both have many similarities for example,their favorite musics and movies. And for the last question,Joe asked Lilly,_

_'Have you ever love someone and when time goes by,you'd realize she wasn't the one you love?'_

_But before Lilly could answer his question,they arrived her house and was greeted by worried mother of Lilly._

_'I have.'_

_Lilly said simply before walking in the house with her freaking mom._

_'Thanks'_

_She mouthed to Joe before closing the door. Joe sighed then smiled at himself._

_'You're crazy Joe. How come you didn't notice her first?And now,when you're not allowed to love her,you're falling for her.'_

_He said to himself before walking home. Miley was so...wrong when she thought Joe would never fall for Lilly. He did and Lilly did._

_End of Flashback_

And there they were. Facing the things that they feared the most. Miley coming back and finding out. But they never tell each other about their hidden feelings. It just happened exactly when Miley came.

Lilly's boyfriend,John cheated on her and she saw it on her own eyes. So she ran to the beach and cried her feelings out. That was when Joe came and comforted her. He told her he loved her since the day they got to know each other. But Lilly didn't admitted her own feelings for Miley's without knowing it,they were leaning in and their lips touched. That was when Miley came and started saying bad things towards Lilly and Joe. She ran away when she couldn't take it anymore. But Joe never followed her. And that's why Lilly's mad.

'Lilly...I love you...'

'No Joe. There's no way you love me!You just thought so because we were hanging out almost everyday when Miley was out of town. But now that she's back,I know you'll forget me.'

'Lilly,no. I love you not her. Don't you love me?'

That was a silly question.

'No.'

Lilly said looking away. There's no way she'd betray her best friend. This was so wrong. For her.

'Just..leave me alone Joe. I don't love you. Never have, never will.'

She said before walking away leaving the shocked and wounded Joe. But she too was crying violently.

HMHMHMHM

The next day after the incident,Lilly didn't feel on going out. There was nowhere to go anyways. So she decided to just watch TV. After a few minutes,someone knock the door.

'I got it mom!'

She shouted towards the kitchen where her mom was and opened the door. She was shocked to see Miley standing in front of her,her mascara were running down her cheek,she was crying and was a mess.

'Miles....'

Lilly hugged her and rubbed her back to comfort her. She thought she was crying still because of the happening yesterday night.

'I didn't mean to hurt you Miles. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Joe was just so sad that night because he missed you.'

She lied. Miley broke apart from her and put her hands on her shoulder.

'Lilly...I understand now. You don't have to lie. He kissed you not because he missed me but because he loves you. And I know you do,too.'

She said. Lilly shook her head.

'No,no Miles. I..Yes,I love him but I will never let him know that because I don't want to hurt you.'

Lilly said whipping Miley's tears away. Miley shook her head and smiled weakly.

'No Lilly, I'm letting him go. He needs you. Now. He's in the hospital.'

Miley said and Lilly was shocked.

'Why?what happened?'

She panicked.

'He got hit by a speeding car yesterday night when he was waking down the street to your house. Until now,he's still unconscious. And I heard from Nick that he kept on calling your name before he got into surgery.'

Miley said her voice were trembling. Lilly was shocked and speechless. She didn't noticed but tears were falling down from her widen eyes.

'T..this is all my fault...If I didn't left him alone...If only I was...'

Lilly broke down and sunk into her knees. She covered her hands over her face and cried loud. Miley knelt down and rubbed her back.

'No Lilly...this isn't your fault. This is mine....If only I just admitted that he loved you and not me...'

Lilly looked up.

'No Miles..He loved you..not me..'

Miley shook her head.

'He loved me,yes. But not anymore. He loves you now. And I finally admitted it after I heard Nick said until he was out of breathe it was your name he was calling for. So please Lilly,for me,go to the hospital,talk to him because the doctor said talking with a coma patient is effective to wake them up. Tell him how much you love him,too.'

Miley said her voice full of sincerity. Lilly stared at her for a moment before nodding. She stood up and walked out of the house followed by Miley.

HMHMHMHM

The sound of machine was all over the room. And the tube on Joe's body wasn't helping Lilly to feel any better. She once again broke down and sunk into her knees when she saw Joe's lifeless and paled body. Joe's parents walked towards Lilly and knelt down to comfort the broken girl. Once she was calm,Lilly stood up,walked over to Joe and held his cold hand.

'Joe...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...'

She said while caressing Joe's face and hair. Her tears kept on falling down.

'I..I didn't have the strength to tell you how much I love you...I was just scared..and guilty about my best friend....'

She looked up to Miley and smiled at her.

'But now she's okay with it. She accepted us....is it too late?Please Joe..wake up. I still need you. I want to show you my love like you showed me yours. I'll wait Joe. I'll wait for you.'

She leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

HMHMHMHM

Few days passed by but there was no process on Joe's situation. Lilly never forgot to visit Joe in the hospital,talk with him sometimes sings for him. She always brings Forget-me-not so even if he woke up without her by his side,he would know that she feel the same towards him. That is if he remembers the meaning of the flower.

It was Friday afternoon and Lilly was at the school. Joe's parents were talking with the doctor and his brothers were in school,too. As usual earlier that day,Lilly dropped by to change the now withered Forget-me-not into a new one.

Joe's finger moved,and soon,he opened his eyes slowly. He looked around to see nothing but whiteness. He noticed he was in a hospital when he saw what he was wearing;a hospital clothes. He called out the first name his mind told him.

'Lilly?'

He looked around again and saw a lot of machines beside him. He think of the reason why the heck he was here and he remembered the happening that night. He was walking down the street towards Lilly's house,tears in his eyes. Then he was hit by a speeding car. He also remembered that Lilly told him she doesn't love him. He was shocked and speechless when he heard it but he didn't believed it.

'Lilly!'

He shouted just in case she was just outside waiting for him to wake up. He looked outside the window beside his bed to see if the weather was good. And it was. He was about to turn his head back towards the door when something caught his eyes. His eyes widen and smile danced on his face.

'Forget-me-not'

He said particularly to no one. He took one in is hand and stared at it. He tried to remember what it does mean. And joy filled his body when he remembered.

'True Love...'

He said smiling.

'I knew it!She loves me too!'

He even forgot the pain he was getting through at the moment. But it was interrupted by someone. He turned around to see non other than,Lilly. She was standing there,not moving as if she saw a ghost. But she was crying a fountain. Joe gave her a mischievous smile like nothing happened to him.

'You silly. Did I really need to be hit by a speeding car just for you to finally admit that you love me,too?'

He teased and before he knew it Lilly was hugging him as tight as if she didn't want to let him go anymore which was true. Joe smiled then hugged her back.

'I'm sorry Joe...I'm sorry.'

She apologized. Joe broke apart from the hug and lifted her chin so she's faced with him. He has the most amazing smile on his face.

'There's nothing to be sorry Lilly. You were just doing the thing that you think is right. Which was really right because hurting your best friend is the worst thing you could ever do. I..I'm the one to be sorry. I'm sorry.'

He said caressing her face.

'I Love you Lilly.'

He said. Lilly smiled then whipped her tears.

'I love you,too Joe.'

Joe smiled.

'Um,I've known that since I woke up'

He said while pointing towards the flower at the window.

'So...I'm your true love huh?'

Joe teased and Lilly playfully hit him. They both laughed and after they calmed down,Joe's lips met Lilly's.

'You're my true love,too Lilly'

Joe said his lips still slightly touching Lilly's.

=THE END=

**sorry about the wrong grammars.**

**BTW,this is a repost.**

**My previous one was broken so,I fixed it!!**

**I hope you liked it guys even it was kind of a rush and pointless?**

**I know,I was in a rush!**

**Anyways,thanks for reading!**


End file.
